oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Player-owned house
are used to enter and exit player-owned houses.]] A player-owned house (often shortened to POH) can be bought from an estate agent and created, expanded, and upgraded by members. It is the result of a player's efforts in the Construction skill. Players can enter the house through purple "POH" portals, which are located in six different places: *Rimmington *Taverley (level 10 construction to move here) *Pollnivneach (level 20) *Rellekka (level 30) *Brimhaven (level 40) *Yanille (level 50) If any player dies within a house (via the combat room or dungeon rooms), they will retain all their items. However if a player dies just after leaving or getting kicked out of a house while being poisoned or under the effects of Vengeance, they will die a normal death. Also, during the Halloween Events, The Grim Reaper comes just like a regular death. Rooms There are many different rooms that can be added to houses. The house a player buys will begin with a garden and parlour, but more rooms can be added. Different rooms will require different Construction levels and will cost coins. Additional exits that can be built: *Garden / Formal Garden: House exit portal or dungeon entrance (if there is more than one garden). *Portal Chamber: Teleportation portals *Quest Hall: Mounted Glory amulet teleports Notable features *A kitchen allows various levels of shelves, which contain unlimited kettles, teapots, gilded cups, beer glasses, cake tins, bowls, pie dishes, pots, and chef's hats. These allow player to make a cup of tea with the various other items in the kitchen, which gives a temporary one to three level boost to Construction. At level 67 Construction the best shelves can be made. Players can also cook here if they wish, and re-building oak larders is a good method of training construction. * A Dining Room's most notable feature is the bell-pull (level 26), which allows players to summon a servant quickly. Placing the dining room and therefore bell-pull close to the kitchen or the workshop is recommended, so that the butler can be summoned quickly to be sent to the bank or sawmill. * The workshop allows players to build flat-pack furniture at the workbench, make clockwork toys at the clockmakers bench, repair barrows armour, and less significantly, paint steel and rune armour (this makes them nontradeable), and make banners. * Players must have two bedrooms if they wish to hire a servant. * The study has a lectern (levels 47, 57 and 67), which allows players to make magic tablets, using soft clay and the runes to cast the spell required. The eagle lectern is used for teleport spells, whilst the demon lectern is used for enchantment spells. The best eagle lectern can create: Level 1 enchant, Varrock Teleport, Lumbridge Teleport, Falador Teleport, Camelot Teleport, Ardougne Teleport, Watchtower Teleport, and House Teleport. * The Quest hall may contain an Amulet of Glory on the wall, which will give unlimited teleports. This is useful for quick banking once finished in the house. * The costume room can be amazingly helpful in storing items that would normally be taking up room in the bank. Considering that all items in this room may be made into flat-packs at a workbench, any player may have the best costume room. * The chapel may contain an altar, up to a gilded altar (requires 75 construction). In addition to being able to recharge prayer at this altar, players may also train prayer here, by using bones with the altar. With one marble incense burner lit, it gives 300% Prayer experience per bone. When both are lit, it gives 350% Prayer experience * With a Portal Chamber a player can create portals with any teleports available to them. In particular, a Kharyll teleport portal can also be created (teleports the player to Canifis) making the portal chamber very useful for playing the Barrows minigame Restrictions * Houses may only have up to 30 rooms (starts at 20 and makes its way up to 30 starting at level 50). * Houses may only have up to 3 levels, 1 below ground, ground floor, and 1 above ground. * To add a room on the level above ground, you must already have a room on the ground floor. If you later decide that the ground floor room below needs removing/replacing, you must first remove the room above on the upper level (doesn't work with gardens). * You cannot remove a costume room until all the items in it have been removed. * Many rooms, such as gardens and dungeons, are restricted to a certain floor. * You may not drop items in build mode. House planning To get the best out of the house takes a little planning. Consideration should be given to: * The limit of 30 rooms (including gardens) * Which rooms are useful (for example, the Parlour has limited use) * How many doors the rooms have * Which rooms to have close to the entrance (for quick access) * Oubliette should be below a Throne Room * Only the Quest hall and the Skill hall may be built above or below a room with stairs. * Rooms can be expensive to move (replacing expensive furniture after move) Practical uses * The Kitchen can be used to cook food, fill buckets, and numerous other food related tasks * Lecterns can be used to make spell tablets, very useful when you have limited inventory space and need to escape with a single click. * A Workshop can be used to craft numerous items, repair barrows items, and make items related to your family crest. * Portal rooms and amulets of glory mounted on a Quest Hall wall can teleport you to numerous locations. * Bedroom furniture can change your in-game appearance. * The Costume Room can help clear up bank space by storing your items * Altars in a Chapel restore Prayer points Room Exits For following list of rooms shows the number and position of doors: See also *Template:POH room Templates for creating a floorplan of a player's house. *Other player-owned house plans *House parties When a player invites other players to his/her house. Trivia * Interestingly, if opening a door within your house, then leaving and enter back in, the door will still be open. This could be useful when training prayer on a POH altar. References * http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2556 Category:Player-owned house Category:Construction